


I’ll Keep You Warm

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [31]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I’ll keep you warm”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 43





	I’ll Keep You Warm

“I hate camping.”

Someone, Aelin couldn’t remember exactly who, had suggested they all have one last summer adventure and go camping as a group. Aelin had not been enthusiastic about it, but if everyone else was going she wasn’t going to miss out. If the terrible sleeping conditioners were not bad enough it turned out that Aelin had defiantly not packed smart. It was the very tail end of summer and the evenings were getting cold, but she hadn’t realised how cold until she was left with one of Rowan’s hoodies over the silk tank and shorts she wore to bed. Rowan was busy fixing up their bedding while she stood in the corner trying not to get in the way.

The tent was barely long enough to accomodate Rowan’s height when he laid down, he had to practically crawl in and out of it. Even Aelin was standing half bent over in the limited space. This camping trip was a stupid idea.

“I hate camping,” Aelin said again.

“You’ve said that. A few times,” Rowan said as he messed around with their sleeping bags.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m zipping our sleeping bags together,” Rowan said and the sound of zipping filled the tent. “Get in.”

Aelin shuffled around, cursing when she knocked her head on the lamp attached to the roof of the tent, then she climbed into the the sleeping bag shivering against the coolness of the material against her legs.

“I don’t understand why you actually like doing this. The days are fun but soon as the sun goes down there’s nothing to do and it’s ridiculously uncomfortable,” Aelin grumbled, shifting around so she was no longer lying on what she assumed was a giant rock. “And it’s freezing.”

Rowan slipped into the sleeping bag as well after turning the lamp off, chuckling. “Oh I could think of a few things we could do to entertain ourselves, and,” Rowan said as he pulled her closer, kissing her cheek, her neck. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Rowan’s hand slipped right under the layers of clothing and Aelin gasped as his cold fingers touched her bare skin, but Rowan silenced any further protest from her with a kiss.

“Shh, Aelin. We don’t want to scar Aedion anymore that we already have, so we’ll have to be very quiet. Think you can do that?”

Aelin kissed him, long and sweet, “Warm me up, Buzzard.”


End file.
